1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure contact cable holder for holding a plurality of cables, which are laid at predetermined pitches, in predetermined pressure contact positions where the cables are in pressure contact with contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pressure contact cable holder is constructed as follows. As shown in FIG. 8, a plurality of holding claws 32 are arranged in a row along each of the opposite sides of a rectangular holder body 31 which is made of an electrically insulative material, and grooves 33 for laying cables are formed between adjacent holding claws 32 in a direction of the row, such that the holding claws 32 and grooves 33 of one row (one side) are positioned in conformity (are aligned) with the holding claws 32 and grooves 33, respectively, of the other row (the other side), respectively. In use, each cable, which is used for pressure contact with each contact, is laid straight in the opposite grooves and held by and between the adjacent holding claws. Inlet ports 35 for receiving contacts are formed in a central portion of the holder body 31 in two rows. The inlet ports 35 of one row are respectively positionally offset by 1/2 pitches in the direction of the row relative to the inlet ports 35 of the other row. The inlet ports 35 of the first-mentioned row of inlet ports 35 are arranged opposite every other groove 33 respectively, of the first-mentioned row of the claws 32 and grooves 33. Likewise, the inlet ports 35 of the second-mentioned row of inlet ports 35 are arranged opposite every other groove 33, respectively, of the second-mentioned row of the claws 32 and grooves 33. In use, the contacts are inserted respectively into the inlet ports 35 so as to be in pressure contact respectively with core wires of the cables 34 between the respective opposing grooves 33.
However, in the pressure contact cable holder of the type mentioned above, with the tendency toward narrower pitch arrangements of contacts, the holding claws 32 are also required to be arranged at narrower pitches. The results are that the claws are made thinner and thus lowered in strength. This makes it difficult for the claws to have a sufficient amount of strength for holding cables. Moreover, the prior art has the problem in that when a cable 34 having a large diameter is inserted into the grooves 33, the holding claws 32 are broken.